


We're Not a Marvel Movie

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: Oliver does not agree with Barry comparing his relationship with Marvel movies.





	We're Not a Marvel Movie

Oliver does not agree, nothing in agreement, with the conversation topic of his young couple.

Because their life was not a science fiction film, they belonged to the real world. With the problems facing a real hero - h despite the differences of reality and cartoons were almost nulas-. So he just denies being unhappy when he hears Barry comparing him to Agent Hawkeye of SHIELD. Really?

Maybe in retrospect, the situation was silly and he was getting mad at nothing.

Of course if he thought better, digging deeply into the subject, he was not so stupid. Not if Barry compared them both to Hawkeye and QuickSilver from the latest The Avengers movie. Where both characters risked their lives to the fullest against a horde of robots and the second of them ended up dead to protect the first and Oliver did not want to think about that.

He did not want to imagine the chestnut having the same ending as Pietro, and he did not want to be Clint Barton, resigning himself to losing the funny sprinter; that he could not do anything to save him.

Oliver did not want to live on Barton. Feel what the fictional archer felt when he saw the runner die. Nor did he want to turn Barry into Pietro, although the only thing they both had in common were the incredible speed powers.

Would Barry give his life to protect him, just like QuickSilver gave it to Hawkeye?

He knew sadly that yes.

And he hated it. Because Clint Barton is human, just like him, and the sprinters are those of the special powers. Barton and he all they have is a bow with arrows. How much could they protect the runners with that?

No, definitely not.

" Oh, come on, Oliver. You really have not thought about it?" Barry insists as a small child.

"Barry " The blonde inspires looking for patience. "Do not compare our life with a Marvel movie."

"Why not? There is so much in common that it is im ..."

"Barry."

"Uh ... What?"

Oliver looks at him seriously, leaving four seconds of silence between them.

"Neither you are QuickSilver nor I am Hawkeye. Yes? Those are fictional characters that do not even have a real relationship."

"Don't say that, there was so much chemistry between them. You could tell there was "something"."

"Besides," Oliver continued, ignoring Barry's words. "One of them dies protecting the other. Remember?"

Barry grimaces, almost sad. The archer believes that his partner may be remembering that scene where Pietro dies in front of Barton's eyes with a smile plastered on his pale face.

"I would give my life to protect you, Oliver," the younger says. There was so much feeling in his words.

"I do not want you to do it, Barry," whispered Queen. "My life is not worth yours."

"I will decide that ..."

Barry leans forward and kisses softly on the lips of Arrow.

Oliver simply closes his eyes, gladly receiving the gesture.

They were not Hawkeye or QuickSilver, and I was not going to allow in any way to have the same ending as them.

Because their lives were not a Marvel movie


End file.
